


Weird Space

by gothball_thotball



Series: The Redeemer and Her Redeemed [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, Reverse Harem????, Slow Burn, bulma actually can fight and shit, vegeta trains bulma how to fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothball_thotball/pseuds/gothball_thotball
Summary: In a timeline where our favorite couple leaves before the explosion of Namek, they soon find out that Goku is alive, and no one knows where he is, except the fact that he's recovering somewhere in the galaxy! So,, it is up to Bulma, and her ~reluctant~ partner Vegeta to find him and bring him home!However, during their time in space, they uncover a potential galactic conspiracy....





	1. Whoops!

* * *

 

♫ _\- Maitro: “Medical Machine” // “Bulma” -_ ♫

 

* * *

 

“F—Free—za.”

Crawling out of his shallow grave to-have-been, a heavily disheveled figure appears. Clutching his chest, he scanned the perimeter.

_I…must…get to…Freeza’s ship…at…once…”_

The strength and pride within him to go on had kept him somewhat conscious, after almost being slain at the hands of the merciless space tyrant. He had waited for the right time, where he could not be sensed, to leave. He knew that the ship was not far from where he and the Earthlings fought Freeza. Flying low, he had nearly crashed twice… he was very low on energy.

After flying about a kilometer or two, he finally managed to land, as soon as he could make an outline of the ship. _Must…get…to…healing…chamber_. Miraculously, he had somehow managed to have ended up inside, through one of the opened doors. Stumbling his way throughout the ship, his vision quickly deteriorating, and by entering the healing chamber, he threw himself onto one of the two medical machines.

Nearby, was a sleeping scientist from Earth, Bulma. Awakened by the sound, she rushed over to the medical machine, where she found the dying prince.

“Vegeta??”

“tch… pathetic Earth woman… put me in…at once-“

Without even a second thought, the Earth woman immediately set him inside of the machine, hooking him up. “Now how do I work these things again?” After fumbling around with the buttons and controls, she finally managed to turn the thing on. With this, Vegeta could finally let go, and allow himself to be healed. She closed the doors to the machine, looking as the healing liquid filled to the brim.

“I'm only helping you because you teamed up with my friends. You should be pretty grateful I’m doing this for you, Vegeta.”  He obviously could not hear her, and Bulma was well aware of that. She left the healing room, taking a last look back at him. _Damn, he’s in pretty rough shape._

She made her way into the main room, where she had begun work on the reconstruction of the broken-through ceiling window. She had almost finished patching it up, and decided after this she would focus on better understanding the ship’s controls.

Once said window was patched up, she leapt down from her makeshift ladder, and prodded around the room for any possible controls, buttons, etc. 

She climbed up to the throne seat perched well above the chamber. Landing inside with a massive thud, she recollected herself, and took a seat on the plush throne, looking at the control panel. She examined such controls with much caution, attempting to understand them through the colors in which they displayed, since the language on the display was a foreign and incomprehensible one. It only took her five seconds to realize that using this method would be totally useless, due to the fact that color symbolism is, too vast. So she improvised, pressing a large rectangular button, covering her eyes.

She sighed with relief as it brought up an interface, containing whats she could recognize as files. Once again, she could not read what these contents were.  Of all of the things that she had modified on Freeza’s ship, this was the last thing she would need to go over in order for it to be fit 

_Once I get this interface totally rebranded, it will all be ready for us to go home! Goku, Gohan, Krillin, everyone!_

She also wondered what to do with the certain prince hooked up in the medical machine. Although he _did_ team up with her friends, she wondered of any possible ulterior motives... which she concluded as entirely likely.

It was true, he wasn't the one that killed her friends… her boyfriend… when it was in fact his partner, which was the only person/thing Vegeta killed that day. Her mind wondered, to how many he had killed, because of course he would have killed millions, maybe even billions, or trillions. Probably while enslaved under Freeza, a literal space lizard, forced to do his bidding of conquering all of the galaxy. A small thing of pity stirred up inside of her, as she pondered if he was going to try to kill her and her friends once they had finally defeated the space lizard,  _if_ they defeated Freeza.

What she didn’t realize was that the interface had started a countdown.

 

**“— _COMMENCING LAUNCH IN 5..4..3..2..—“_**

 

_OH SHIT!!!!!_

 

**_“—1!!!!—“_ **

 

Bulma was thrust a couple of meters into the air, screaming at the top of her lungs, as the ship shot straight up into the atmosphere of Namek. She cowered down in her seat the moment she was back in it, still screaming, until she felt the universe around her closing in, and passed out.

 

 ------

_"Stupid, stupid fucking Earth woman.... EARTH WOMAN!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!"_

Bulma was brought immediately back to consciousness, with an unpleasant surprise: Vegeta's whole face up in hers. Leaping back away from him, she immediately became cross, just the same as he was. "What the hell were you thinking, fooling around with the controls?? Now we're over a million miles from Namek!!"

Standing up, brushing herself off, she asserted back, "Listen here, Prince of all Assholes! It was an  _accident_!!!" 

“How dare you speak to me in such a mocking manner! I could kill you at any time I please!” She rolled her eyes. “How long have I been out?”

“I assume around 30 minutes, however it could have been longer.” Vegeta then leapt onto the throne seat.

 _How the_ fuck _could I possibly have been out that long, how the_ fuck _did Vegeta recover so quickly, and_ what _the actual_ fuck _is happening??_ “You know, if I could actually _read_ the text, I can probably pilot the ship a whole lot better!!!” yelled Bulma as she slowly, and dizzily, stood up.

“Tch... I’m not exactly knowledgeable in understanding mechanics of ships, but I _know_ for a fact that this, here, is the command controls for conducting liftoff, which shows you _misguidedly_ pressed this, and-”

He moved back slightly as Bulma suddenly appeared, the ladder in which she used to climb up, fell backwards. “Ok, now go through each part of the controls so I can understand it better, Vegeta.”

Reluctantly, he translated each bit of information for her, to which she retained way quicker than he would have thought, and he had noticed as he gave her this, she immediately began work on reprogramming the system. “I assume that you have some sort of background dealing with engineering, are all humans knowledgeable in such matters?”

“No no, some, including me and my family,” she replied as she continued her reprogramming process. “My Dad already has his doctorate, which is a educational degree of the highest level on Earth, and I was working on mine before you and the other Saiyans arrived.” She smiled, “in fact, the Dragon Radar was a creation of my own!!”

Vegeta’s eyes widened at the revelation of this. “Hm, you aren’t so useless after all,” he mumbled as he leapt down, taking a seat near the giant window of the chamber.

“So Vegeta, do you want me to pilot the ship back towards Namek? I feel like it would be best if we should, so we can pick up my friends.” 

Vegeta continued to stare out the window. “Do whatever you please, I could care less.”

Sitting back into the throne, she continued to rebrand the interface, and work out the layout of the ship. Once she was finished reprogramming the controls, she set the coordinates back to Namek, and thus, the ship once again began to move, after being stopped in space for some period of time.

After what seemed like over half and hour, Bulma noticed that Vegeta had a funny look on his face.

“...thats so bizarre! How can I not sense Kakarot nor Freeza’s power levels??”

Leaning over the seat, she replied, “Vegeta, we aren’t even there yet, it’ll probably be a while before you can sense them.” Looking back over at the screen, she noticed that Namek was only a short whiles away. “Might as well put this thing into hyperdrive!” By speeding up the process, soon enough they finally arrived at the coordinates. To their bewilderment, there was nothing there. There was no Namek in sight. Only, what Bulma could make out as...

...remnants, of Namek.


	2. Destination: Disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! this chapter wasn't finished until like, today, because i, in particular, like to work ahead on other chapters rather than go chronological order!!! hahahahahaha  
> anywho,, pls enjoy!!

“H..how can this be..? Did I put in the wrong coordinates?”

Vegeta jumped into the throne, pushing Bulma into the seat with his body. “Of course you have, you fool!! There’s absolutely no way in hell that this could be-”

**_“ORBITING… DESIGNATION 904XY... LOCALLY KNOWN AS...NAMEK.”_ **

She looked past him in a pure daze, staring at the blank area of space, where Namek should have been. “Where… did it go..?”

Vegeta continued to stare outwards, his brows furrowed in extreme frustration. “There’s no... could it be…?” Moving his body even further over the seat, he came to a possible realization that would solve this mystery. “Frieza must have…. blown up…. the planet, as a means to rid himself of Kakarot!!”

Bulma was so taken aback, she shrunk in the seat, her hands clasped over her mouth. “No… no no no no…”

He slammed his fists in the sides of the control panel. “DAMMIT!! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!”

Vegeta once again leapt from the throne seat, leaving Bulma to quietly sob alone, her mind wandering to the fate of Goku, Gohan, Krillin... 

“That coward, acting unfairly in battle, if he and Kakarot truly did fight!!!!” He still could not fully comprehend what was going on, as he was sure that he would be the one to defeat Kakarot. 

Bulma interjected: “They must have escaped… I hope!”

“How could they have possibly escape when  _ we _ took their only means of doing so???”

“Goku took one of my father’s ships with him when he came... they could have escaped with that!”

Vegeta was becoming increasingly frustrated. “For all that is worth, they are all probably  _ dead _ , and  _ if  _ Frieza happened to be the one to blow them up, he was probably the one able to escape!!”

Bulma curled up in anger, mourning, and complete shock.  _ All of my friends, all of our efforts to secure the Dragon Balls, all of our hopes to bring them all back, are… gone…. _

“That damned lizard is probably still out there, and I  _ will  _ be the one to finally defeat him!!!” Vegeta angrily fired a ki beam at a part of the ship, creating a small explosion which caused the lights to turn from a fluorescent light to red, and a warning siren went off.

**_“CRITICAL DAMAGE RECEIVED, SHIP FAILURE IMMINENT..”_ **

“VEGETA YOU  **_ASSHOLE_ ** !!!!!”

Immediately putting in random planet coordinates from the database, she put the ship into overdrive, and they blasted off. Vegeta was nearly thrust to the window, but managed to hold himself, with great struggle. Bulma was securely fastened into the throne, holding on for dear life.

The ship nearly crashed landed on a planet with a rather dense atmosphere, itself tearing through dark teal rock formations. The lights of the ship transitioned from on to off, before shutting off completely. 

Bulma slowly picked herself up, looking to the interface. It read the location:  Designation 356CF, Frieza Territory 367/Planet Goros .  Observing the information of this planet, she realized she would need a spacesuit for her repairing operations.  She also noticed that Vegeta had already left. Sliding down the throne seat, she headed towards where she had last left her bag containing everything she would need for going outside, and to her discovery, the rough travel of the ship had brought her bag out of the medical chamber and into the hallway, with its contents mostly strewn about. In deep frustration, she rummaged around for her handy-dandy space travel capsule pack. Once she had finally found it, she popped open the capsule, which revealed her matching yellow and black spacesuit. By putting it on, she was able to create oxygen flow within it. 

She observed the damage. Vegeta had blown a hole through the wall of the chamber and into the central part, where she assumed held the greatest amount of support for the ship. She rolled her eyes, realizing it would take a great amount of time to fix the vital damage.

She went outside to check for any damage to the outer shell of the ship. Her observation of the planet saw a deep, nearly blackish sky, with shades of blue encompassing the entire landscape. Walking around in a circle, she suddenly found Vegeta, standing at attention, his eyes focused intently on his surroundings.

“So, Vegeta, what do you have to say for yourself-”

“Silence, woman,” he abruptly cut her off. He continued to focus, his senses keen on finding a stronger power level, leaving Bulma to cross her arms and huff. 

“Well, I’m going to go clean up the mess YOU made, your highness,” she said as she marched away, back into the ship.

Vegeta did not care at all what the Earth woman had to say. He only cared about the possibility of Frieza taking refuge on any planet, including this one. He took off, gliding through every rock formation, stopping at every crevice he came across.

_ This planet is nearly devoid of life… I can’t sense a damn thing. _

He came across a large opening in the ground. Without any second thought, he entered, the darkness immediately consuming him. He considered blowing the whole thing up, but as he further progressed, the blue, glowing crystals in the cave gave him a very small pleasant feeling

Blue, particularly royal blue, was a color he had always come to admire. After all, it was a color of royalty, that for most of the time, only the elite of the elites would wear. He had always preferred under-armor of such coloring when working under Frieza, as it gave him such feelings of being from royalty, even while being subjugated the hell out of in everyday life. In fact, any color of blue was pleasing to his eyes…

“SCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

He pulled back in shock as winged blue creatures in a pack swarmed past him, with some completely surrounding at him, pecking at his face and armor with their elongated beaks.

“Damn you bastard animals!!!” In a fit of rage, he ki blasted the creatures to the ground, watching intently as their carcasses fell to the ground; the remaining winged creatures escaped while they could.

He noticed that it had been a while since he had last eaten. After all, Saiyans do have a voracious appetite. He swooped down, tore off a wing of the creatures, and bit into it. It had a bland taste to it, but nevertheless, filling.

_ Might as well take several of these with me _ . He smiled deviantly as he continued to think,  _ perhaps I’ll give one as a present to the Earth woman.  _ He laughed as he thought of how frightened she would most likely be. 

Meanwhile, a frightened Bulma had come face to face with a bipedal blue creature, which resembling an Earth Tyrannosaurus rex, albeit much smaller.She had just finished repairing most, if not all of the most critical damage Vegeta caused when she suddenly encountered the beast in the hallway. The beasts gaping mouth, displaying rows of sharp teeth, brought itself to observe the Bulma in front of it. She could hear it take a giant breath; it was probably smelling her. 

Shakily reaching for her defense weapon, she quickly realized it was still in its capsule. She decided to make a run for it. The beast chased her around the ship until she slipped away into a storage room, and to her already  _ immense _ displeasure, two dead Frieza soldier bodies disgraced her with their presence. She screamed once again at the sight of this

She popped open the capsule, and by taking her weapon into both hands, she aimed for the creature, she battle-cried as she shot the creature multiple times. The laser bullets made the creature freeze completely, before falling forward, possibly dead. Behind him was Vegeta, carrying dead winged creatures.

He looked somewhat stunned as he saw the Earth woman, still aiming her weapon, heavily breathing. She collapsed, her knees inverted, and then fell backward.

“I… wanna go home…!!!” she placed her hands over her face as she dry sobbed in pure exhaustion. Vegeta went over and took a look at her kill.

“Impressive, Earth woman. Your kill is even greater than mine!”  He dragged the carcass in one hand, and his own catches under his other, leaving Bulma in the hallway.  She sat up and watched him walk away, wondering what she was going to do with the massive amount of dead things on this ship, Vegeta, and when she could finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing style is usually pretty brief because in my head, I picture most of my work very visually, like a manga, or even an anime? if only I had the talent and the time, and the resources :,( i may try and turn this work into a doujin, but i still need to get in the hang of drawing again.
> 
> also, it got super annoying typing out Freeza, so I went back to Frieza, because thats the spelling I was introduced and used to sooooo... lol


	3. A Newfound Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... took a long ass break from writing, bc of being busy, migraines, and a couple of depressive episodes!!! but here we are!! new chapter guys!!! enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

* * *

♫ _\- Nirvana: “Serve the Servants” -_ ♫

* * *

 

Bulma had found out nearly everyone was alive through numerous calls to her own personal cell phone.

She had managed to create communications that could be reached throughout the whole galaxy before her departure to Namek, and so any attempts at contacting her would be able to be sent through.

She had been so focused on piloting, and recovering from the Planet Goros debacle, that she hadn’t noticed the amount of missed calls through her, at the time, shut down cellular device. The calls mostly came her mother and father’s personal numbers, and the home phone, then two calls from Kame House. _I really do need more friends outside of the Z fighters_ , Bulma thought as she listened to each message.

Most involved panicked worried calls making sure she was ok, but she made notes on the information that put everything into perspective:

  * Krillin had been murdered by Frieza.
  * Goku transformed, and then went to fight Frieza
  * Piccolo was revived but only briefly before being seriously injured
  * Gohan and Piccolo almost managed to escape through Goku’s ship
  * The Earth Dragon Balls were used to revive everyone that had died on Namek, and thus the Namek dragon balls could work again, where all of the people on namek besides Goku and Frieza were brought back to Earth.



She sighed in near relief, from hearing that Gohan, who was only but a kid, was ok, but her mind was very worried about Goku. Was he blown up by Frieza? Did he truly perish? Is Frieza still out there, or is he dead, too?

She noticed that Vegeta had walked into the chamber. He stopped, to notice that she was staring at him.

“What...do you want, Earth woman..?”

She looked down and shook her head slightly as she continued to go through the messages, listening to each one very intently. One of the final messages she received was about the Namekian Dragon Balls. They had to wait a full 130 days until they could use them again, and they could wish back their friends, and wish her to return home. The message was sent approximately 11 Earth days ago.

 _119 days left on being on this miserable ship_ , she thought as she put away her communication device. She went to lay on her futon, in which she set up three days into being on board, her hands behind her head, and stared at the ceiling. A notification beeped from the seat, catching her attention, and as she climbed aboard the throne, the voice notified her that they were approaching orbit of the next planet.

Each planet that Vegeta had chosen to scour for so far had no sign of life on them; they had come across numerous deserted Frieza “colonies” in which he explained that many of its former inhabitants had been exterminated for resources, or were taken as soldiers/slaves for Frieza’s empire.

Frieza could not have gone so far into space, but every planet nearby where Namek used to be, contained no sign of the space tyrant.

The planet they were approaching was a colony-to-be, and there were guard ships containing the same logo that Bulma had noticed on various parts of Frieza’s ship, including the interface. She heard a great amount of fanfare coming from the guard ships, as they all formed in two symmetrical lines, like soldiers during the procession of a king. Vegeta appeared beside her, smiling a devilish smile, giving her a vague idea of what was going to occur as soon as they landed.

She could see out from the large window that there was a procession of guards, and three figures standing at the front. One, with yellow skin, orange hair and a pair of four eyes, was wearing ragged, yet ceremonial clothing, with a look of absolute aversion on his face, with two much taller Frieza soldiers in the distinctive armor, smirking. She assumed the one in the middle was the leader of those who originally inhabited the planet.

**_\---“Lord Frieza, your sudden presence is highly unprecedented, but ultimately welcomed, by your faithful servants, and the people of this planet who have so fervently abided to your rule.”----_ **

Bulma assumed that she was supposed to respond, but she anxiously disabled the voice call. Her anxiety rose even higher when Vegeta left, and could hear distant laughter.

On the outside, there was much confusion as to why the ship did not return the call, but the soldiers got extremely excited as they awaited their leader...and then an entire row of those soldiers was blasted with ki.

Appearing from the smoke was Vegeta, his hand extended, laughing, but he quickly stopped when he saw Bulma running past him, shooting at the other row of men with her laser gun.

“ _AMBUSH!!!!_ ”

The remaining soldiers began shooting, but were quickly overpowered by Vegeta. Bulma was incredibly lucky to evade any shots towards her, but most of them were focused on the infamous Saiyan prince.

The only one who did not move was, who Bulma considered, the monarch of the native peoples. She ran up to him, and asked him this very question.

“Y..yes indeed, and who are you-”

She dragged him to behind the station in which they landed in. Both of them crouching, she explained that they had been searching for Frieza, taking his ship. The king looked absolutely astonished.

“M-may I ask you… will you liberate my people from the hands of the ..?”

She smiled, and nodded firmly.

Tears began to form in all four of his eyes. “My people and I, the Asbjörns, will thank you for your efforts…. please, come with me… the remaining Asbjörns are in camps.”

While Bulma went with the king to liberate his people, Vegeta was confronting the two soldiers at the head of the line.

“So, the Prince of all _monkey people_ decided to steal Lord Frieza’s ship.. pretty intelligent but bastard move for such a backwards species, right, Vittrin??”

The prince fired a key blast aimed for the blue one’s neck, in which he avoided by jumping onto the yellow one. The false bravado they had both put on turned quickly into fear.

“V-Vegeta, forgive me for my remarks, I was only just-”

Vegeta blasted them into oblivion, a small smile slipping onto his face. His immediate attention, however, turned to the location of the Earth woman. It hit him that she could have possibly been killed, and he began searching through the bodies.

It wasn’t that she was important to him… no being was important to him for that matter… but it was that she an asset. Without her, he would have an immense amount of difficulty with the ship if it sustained any more damages. Among the slain, he could not find her. He also saw that the supposed king local was also gone.

 _Hmmmmm_ … he then decided to fly around the planet to look for her.

Meanwhile, Bulma and the Asbjörn king came across the settlement in which Frieza’s forces made the locals live in. He had explained that this was due to settlements on the planet for Frieza’s men could be built. She could not believe her eyes with the impoverished sight before her, and never had she seen such sad faces.

The king crouched on the ground before them. “My people… forgive me… I could not help sooner…” She was frozen completely as she watched them all surround their leader in support, patting their hands on his back in reassurance. He rose, and introduced Bulma to them in his native language. “This courageous being has liberated us from Frieza, and now, we can rebuild our planet’s infrastructure, and claim back what was once ours!!!” They all began to cheer, their hands waving and saying, what she assumed, was thank you. But what truly stood out to her was the smile of a very small, very impoverished child, as he looked at her. He ran up to her, and gave her a hug, her height greatly overpowering him and his people. 

Never in her life had she wanted to take more direct action to save, as she had always left that to the Z Warriors, but Bulma had gained pure motivation from this sight. She wanted to see more situations of bad becoming good. She wanted to help liberate more peoples across the galaxy, and wanted to see more smiling faces, such as this little child was giving her.

“What the hell is the meaning of this..?” they all jumped when they saw Vegeta land.

Angrily stepping in front of the Asbjörns, Bulma exclaimed, “You are NOT allowed to hurt them!! They have done nothing to deserve what has happened. ”

He only replied with a _tch_. “I do not care in what happens to these people.” He then yanked her by the arm. “Lets.. go.”

In attempting to break herself free of his firm grasp, he blasted off. She could see, from a distance, the Asbjörn people waving and cheering. She waved back, a big smile spreading on her face. Climbing onto Vegeta’s back, in order to prevent her arm from possibly being broken, he let her arm go as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had placed her head over his neck, but she soon realized that this amount of close contact was too much for Vegeta. He fidgeted, almost dropping her.

“Vegeta!!!!!”

They soon landed, and Bulma could see the ship in the distance. “Can you not fly, Earth woman??” She shook her head no. “I never… learned how to, or thought I would need it..”

"From now on, I will refuse to carry you, so you must learn how to sustain flight on your own.”

He stepped closer to her. “You barely have any amount of ki in you…” He stuck out his hand, and a burst of energy shot out from it. She then felt, what her mind described as a soft electrocution. She bristled as this sudden transfer of energy engulfed her. When he set his hand down, her body irradiated with power. She looked at her hands, astonished and how strong she had become.

“Now.. use that energy to imagine yourself in the air…”

She closed her eyes, attempting to channel in this newfound energy. It was almost similar to meditating.

And just like that, to Vegeta’s surprise, she managed to levitate herself into the air. Coming back down, she exclaimed, “HOLY FUCK! I CAN FLY!!!”

She burst off, to Vegeta’s absolute astonishment, in the direction of the ship. He listened to her talk to herself, stating how she could “show those stupid Frieza guys” what she could now do. He watched as she went up, and then down, and twirled through the air, laughing with pure joy. He chuckled at how foolish she looked.

With both of them finally entering the ship, she hopped into the throne, absolutely giddy. She browsed through the list of the colonies-to-be on the interface, and clicking the coordinates to such location.

It was interesting to see how Vegeta did not question wherever she chose to go. He sat near the window, his arm rested on his knees, and his hand under his chin, eyes closed.

She smirked, as she now had a plan to rollback Frieza’s empire, and to liberate the people of this galaxy, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i retconned a major portion of my story and the chapters to come!! i also changed the title, idk i felt like the original was, kind of stupid lmao.
> 
> i'm also kind of considering, making manga portions of the story!!


	4. Good Communication Would Be Nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like, way past 1 am right now, and it's like, i just decided to finish this damn chapter that took me a whole ass day to write!
> 
> my writing style seems to be very quick and fast paced, but i guess, once again, i am more suited for visual work and screenwriting *sigh* 
> 
> i would really like to make a doujin version of this work to be honest! maybe sometime, sooner or later...

It had been 20 more days of space travel, so far making Bulma’s time in space the longest she had ever been off her home planet. And oh, how she _longed_ to go back … to her family, her house, her friends... But her decision was firm: with her newly given powers she would seek to liberate those who had suffered under Frieza.

Even the lone, violent space prince, Vegeta.

She had awoken several nights to hear him loudly mumble in his sleep, often saying the words “Frieza,” “no,” “don’t,” and any other word under that category. He would then violently wake up, heavily breathing, pause, and then look over to the futon, where Bulma immediately pretended to be asleep. She would then peek out and watch him close his eyes once more. If not, he would get up, and go somewhere else inside of the ship. This seemed to be such a regular occurence with him, not getting a good night’s sleep in, and she lowkey pitied him in that.

One particular night, she could not fall asleep, after having a very vivid nightmare of her own. She saw the lizard tyrant, morphed into a giant, with wicked laughter, as he stepped on the Earth, his claws crushing her world into bits. She had woken up in a cold sweat; interestingly enough, Vegeta was sleeping like a total baby. Her hand rubbing her temple, she got up, a surge of fear and motivation to push forward to become stronger encompassed her whole being. She went through a cabinet in the hall containing new scouters. She began work, attempting to reprogram the little device into Earthling numerics.

“..Earth woman..!”

She quickly looked up and saw Vegeta standing in front of her, and seemed rather groggy. “I had, _one_ instance of a good sleep, and your incessant noise has ruined it!”

Frustrated, she picked up what she was working on, and left with a huff. She walked around, and sat down at a complete opposite point of the ship, continuing her work. An ability she had picked up a couple of days prior began to take form. She could feel her hairs stand up as she pictured him, with all of her senses, walking towards her location.

Such ability of sensing one’s ki was what her friends used in battle, and she had always wondered what such sensation was like. They could never really describe it to her, as Yamcha would say, “It’s kind of like, describing sight to the blind, or hearing to the deaf..”

Her train of thought stopped when Vegeta sat down opposite of her, his arm upon his knee, and he gave her an inquisitive look

“Earth woman...what does your newfound power feel like..?”

She looked down, slightly blank-minded as to this sudden change of mood he was displaying. “I guess… it’s..new..?”

He brought both of his hands under his chin, continuing to observe her as she acted twitchy and intimidated.

“Tell me this, do you understand the ways of fighting?”

She promptly shook her head no. He then smiled, and leaned forward. “Then I must begin to train you, so that you may know, is that so?”

She shot up in apprehension. “Do I, need to?”

He nodded. “I must continue to build my defense up against the rest of Frieza’s empire. You were able to handle several of those soldiers on the last planet we were on.. But far stronger awaits you out there.” He then stood up. “You now have the privilege of my tutelage, revel in that woman!”

“I….” she watched as he walked away in a princely manner. She ran both of her hands through her hair in utter wonder of what the actual _fuck_ was happening.

 _I am...currently on a former space lizard tyrant’s ship, with a prince of a dead people, and said prince was an accomplice in the murder of most of my friends and the near destruction of my planet, and said prince transferred his_ own _energy so I could_ fly _, and now he wants to train me how to fight?_

She dragged her hands down her face, her fingers clawing at her eyes.

_I should have called to be wished back home..._

* * *

It had finally been a full 130 days.

Most of it was spent on the ship landing on some desolate planet, Vegeta powering up, then blowing things up, and the next hour or so, he was teaching Bulma the ways of fighting. His teaching method wasn’t particularly cruel per say; however it was intense and difficult. She constantly had to dodge, and he always managed to evade her attacks. He would yell at her to do this, and do that, and nitpicked at every little thing she had done “wrong.”

She never understood why he was even bothering with mentoring her, until after throwing some punches, and breaking off a short distance from each other, she asked him such question.

“T-huh… I guess the past couple of days have been _extraordinarily_ boring, and I thought you could prove be even _more_ useful to me. Although you can’t possibly ever be able to face the likes of Frieza, I expect you to come across Frieza’s men-”

“Frieza’s dead, Vegeta.”

He froze completely, first in shock, then confusion, and then anger. “And how the hell could you possibly know such a thing like that, woman?!”

She rolled her eyes. “Back on my planet, they used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back everyone that died at the hands of Frieza and his men,” she lifted her arms up in a shrug. “..and basically, Frieza supposedly was blown up with the rest of Namek.. And get this…”

“Posthaste, woman,” he responded in agitation.

“Goku.. is alive, and somewhere in space. He managed to find an escape pod and get off the planet before it exploded!”

 “So.. Kakarot was successful in defeating Frieza… and is still alive…?”

She nodded, a smile encompassing her face. He mirrored her expression. “Then it is _my_ duty to finally find him, and fight him, and kill him!!”

She rolled her eyes. Goku was way stronger than him, but part of her became fearful that a serious fight could result between the two. She certainly did not want Goku to get hurt, especially after facing Frieza. 

She was then knocked to the ground with a surprise attack from Vegeta.

* * *

Another week of training and scouring solar systems had passed, and Bulma decided today would be a day of rest. She also wanted to contact her friends and her family, and so the first person she thought of to call was Krillin, since he had just called her last. She waited for Krillin to pick up.

**_“Hello..?”_ **

“KRILLIN!!!”

  ** _“Bulma????? Oh my god!! Where are you??? Why weren’t you wished back with everyone else???”_**

“Well,” she flopped onto her futon, “before Namek exploded, I was able to get on Frieza’s own ship and get out of there asap!!”

**_“Oh damn. I mean, at least you didn’t die at the hands of Frieza!!”_ **

Vegeta had awoken suddenly when his ears picked up the sound of the Earth woman’s chatter. Her loud laughing made his under-eye twitch in agitation.

“At least you are at home and not stuck in space with _the_ Prince of all Saiyans.”

**_“You are with WHO now???”_ **

She looked over to find Vegeta facing opposite of her. “Oh yeah, I’ve been on this ship with Vegeta. And, get this.. I can fly and kind of fight now thanks to him!!”

**_“ARE YOU FOR REAL?!?!”_ **

On the other side of the line, Krillin jumped up in exclamation at the revelation that Bulma was _training_ alongside Vegeta. He was visiting Bulma’s home at Capsule Corp. and was slowly recovering, mentally at least, from dying once again.

However, what he replied back in to the phone was not given in context to the now-jealous boyfriend of Bulma’s in the doorway.

Yamcha had been longing to hear about the fate of his girlfriend, and was planning on picking up the phone after Krillin was done speaking. This, however, bothered him deep within his core.  _Bulma, is seeing someone else?? In space??? How could she????_

Meanwhile, Bulma continued catching up with Krillin, but she couldn’t see Vegeta slowly making his way towards her. The chattering was bothering him, immensely.

She was startled when Vegeta grabbed the caller out of her hands.

“WHO THE HELL IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DAMN LOUD???”

On the other side, Yamcha inquisitively watched a frightened Krillin hold the phone.

“Um, Vegeta, is that you?”

Vegeta crushed the device in his hands, much to the immense dismay of Bulma.

“Your incessant chatter has greatly annoyed me, Earth woman, and I now demand complete, and utter, _SILENCE.”_

As Vegeta made his way to the doors of the main chamber, she glared him down, then looking at the crushed remains of her handmade FaceTime device. “I will be in the wash, and I wish not to hear any more disturbance from you,” he growled, as the doors shut behind him.

She watched him go out the door until he completely left, and could hear the automatic doors to the washroom slide closed.

_Inconsiderate, insensitive, asshole!!_

Krillin attempted to hold the phone closer to his ear to try to make out any other noise, but there was only static. He looked over to see a very, very pissed off Yamcha.

“Oh, hey Yamcha, when did you get here?”

_“THAT! CHEATING! BITCH!!!!”_

“YAMCHA WAIT!!” He tried to grab the angry bandit by the hand, or the leg, but he had already flown off.

 _Hmmm, I guess I’ll have to wait until she repairs her device_ -

His phone buzzed, “BULMA WANTS TO CALL” flashed across the screen, and immediately picked up.

“BULMA!-”

**_“SHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ **

Bulma had barricaded herself in another part of the ship, where Vegeta couldn’t possibly her her. “I have another phone, so we can finish talking and stuff!”

**_“Oh hey, um, yeah, so… Yamcha right?”_ **

“Yeah!!! My mom called to tell me he was alive and he would call me back as soon as possible!!!”

**_“Yeahhhh, umm..”_ **

Bulma began to become concerned. “Is Yamcha ok?? Did he get hurt or something??”

**_“No, but… he overhead our call earlier, and um, lets just say he was, extremely misunderstood by what I said and what he heard, and left.”_ **

“He WHAT?!?!??!”

**_“Yeah he must have thought you and Vegeta like became a thing or something.”_ **

“Oh, my, GOD!!! NO!!!! Why the _hell_ would I ever couple with the likes of _Vegeta._ ”

**_“I would honestly try to give him a call or something, before worse shit happens-”_ **

She hung up abruptly on Krillin, and scrolled through her contacts to find Yamcha’s speed dial. She held the phone close to her ear, biting at her nails nervously. He didn’t pick up the first time, so she tried calling him again.

_“WOMAN!!!”_

_Oh fuck… god dammit you son of a bitch.._ She put away her phone and peeked out from her hiding spot. And lo and behold there he stood in the hallway…

Completely naked.

She jumped out, her eyes covering her reddened, hot face. _Does he not have any sense of shame?!_ “VEGETA!! WHY ARE YOU NAKED???”

He cocked his head over to her. “We are out of clean towels. You wasted them from constantly using them after training.”  
She moved her fingers ever so slightly so she could get a rough outline of him. _Holy, shit._ She observed how muscular, but lean his body was. His arms were covering his.. package.. but one thing that stood out was how many _scars_ he had. His whole figure was ridden with them.

She watched as he turned away from her, and walked away, where she could see even _more_ scars on his back, and a dark spot, probably where he used to have a tail.

 _Damn… what a man_ , she thought as her hands clutched onto her blushing face. _You know, if I weren’t dating Yamcha… oh shit Yamcha!!!_

She rustled through her skirt pocket to get out her phone, and quickly dialed him. Her heart stopped when the notification came up: “THE NUMBER YOU ARE TRYING TO CALL HAS BLOCKED COMMUNICATIONS WITH YOU.”

 _No.. no no no no.._ she ran, feeling like she was going to throw up. She ran into the main chamber, pushed a dressing Vegeta out of her way, and dove into the covers of her futon, and sobbed.

Vegeta watched her disappear into her resting place. He had been caught off guard when she pushed him out of her way. _What the hell is this fuss all about?_ He walked over to the wall next to her, and sat down. He watched and listened to her sobs.

“Why the hell are you crying.”

The mass of blankets rose up, and turned around, where he could barely make out her swollen face and tufts of her blue hair.

“Fuck off, you jerk.”

She fell back down, and continued sobbing.

He huffed, moving himself to where her head was, grabbing at her vest collar, and bringing her up close to his face.

“Listen to me, woman, if you don’t shut the hell up, I _will_ punish you severely.”

He quickly picked up the pure spite in her eyes, the way her brows furrowed in absolute _fury_ . To him it was almost... _Saiyan like_.

“Okay then, why _are_ you crying?”

She picked herself up, still surrounding herself in a mass of blankets. “If you must know, my boyfriend thinks that I’m cheating on him with the likes of _you_.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “What is, a boyfriend?”

“It’s… a type of romantic relationship on Earth.. a less serious one.. other than marriage, which is pretty serious-“

“I could care less about the mating customs of a planet as low as Earth! It baffles me in why the hell could you possibly care so much about some weakling human!”

“Well for _your_ information he’s one of the strongest fighters on Earth! And you and your partner faced them on Earth almost a year ago!”

He recognized that name all of a sudden… _Yamcha_ … he snorted.

“You can't be talking about the one killed by the _SAIBAMEN,_ are you??”

“That is true, you didn’t actually kill anyone on Earth… for the longest time I blamed you for his death..”

Vegeta got up and left. “I'm leaving for the latrine, I’ll be back in a moment.”

She watched from out her covers as he walked out, but not before turning his head and his eyes meeting hers, and then disappearing into the hallway.

_Hmph, weakling... huh..._

Quickly, she jumped up onto the throne, picked up the intergalactic communication device from the main passenger seat, and jumped back onto her futon. Repeating Yamcha’s phone number out loud, she held the phone in her hand and waited in suspense.

 **“** **_Hell-ooo-oo...?”_ **

“Yamcha?!?!!? Is that you!?!? I’ve been so worried about-“

Laughter could be heard from the other side. Bulma immediately went from a concerned and worried, to a stunned look on her face, based on the fact that the person that picked up was another woman. She slowly began to spiral downwards as she could hear her voice switch to her beloved Yamcha’s.

**_“Tsk no no baby, hold on, hold on, … uhhmmmmm, who is this?”_ **

Bulma tore the device’s cord, wondering, simultaneously, why such a technologically advanced ship for a intergalactic tyrant even had a corded communication device, and that her boyfriend, Yamcha, was a:

“No good, weakling BASTARD!!!!!!”

She threw the device over the throne and across the room, tears forming in her eyes.

 _How could he just do something like that and assume!?? And move on with someone else?? I can’t believe, after all of these years being together…_ she had crouched in a corner of the chamber, next to the window, showing the ships movement through space. _Why didn’t Krillin call him and tell him what happened??_

It came to her how not so great of a relationship with Yamcha she even had. They were an on and off thing, constantly. She was foolish to constantly believe every time he would come crawling back to her, they would be together forever. Every. Single. Time.

Vegeta now entered the room, and to his _immense dismay_ the sobbing was even greater than before. The woman was truly unconsolable. He quickly moved to her, where her crouched and bent body rose, and slapped her disciplinarily across the face.

Bulma was about ready to just lose it all. She wanted to escape, everything was so terrible, life was turning into a nightmare…

Vegeta’s hand grasped the left side of her face, and with his thumb, roughly wiped away the streaming, burning tears.

“It is truly pathetic that a woman with a far more immense power level would cry over the likes of a weakling such as him.” He had his same, his hand being made to tremble under her uncontrollable shaking. She sniffed heavily, and rubbed her eyes. He grinned, playfully nudged her chin, and rose up, first grinning at her, then moving to face the chamber window..

“Vegeta...why are you so… concerned.. about me just now..?”

 _“_ **_ENTERING ORBIT OF… DESIGNATED FRIEZA COLONY 375PJ-S”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i really need to make my chapters longer :,( if i wanna get anymore of that sweet, sweet, Ao3 kudos/review/bookmark clout hahaha!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
